


Here Lies the World

by LateNightMonthly



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers
Genre: Apocalypse, Blood, End of the World, Gen, Injury, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Survival, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateNightMonthly/pseuds/LateNightMonthly
Summary: Survival of the fittest hasn't been something humanity's really dealt with in a few hundred years. However, as Zombies stop being movie plots and become a reality, the modern world has went down the drain.It started in America, and spread everywhere in the world. People had moved to waterlocked places, like Australia and islands. However, that had only caused it to spread into these areas as well. The whole world was left in chaos less than a week after the first undead were recorded.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	Here Lies the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a so much fun writing the mind control apocalypse that I decided I wanted to write a longer story about one. I've went cliche and chose zombies.  
> As of the first chapters, relationships are not the main focus. I do plan on bringing romance in, but it's not there yet and likely won't be for at least a few chapters.  
> My plan is to write a little gorier as time goes on, so keep that in mind.  
> As a side note, all I'm going to say is apocalypse stories rarely have a good ending.

"Sapnap watch out!" Dream yells, knocking a zombie away with his bat. 

Sapnap quickly turns, shoving a Zombie at his side away with his foot before shooting the one that had been coming up behind him. 

George was back to back with Bad, both shooting zombies with their respective pistols. 

The herd is dying down, bodies piling up. Finally, Dream bashes in the head of the last one, panting. 

"That was the dumbest," Dream says, taking in a deep breath "Thing you've ever done Sapnap." 

"I thought it was empty!" He argues, kicking one of the dead zombies at his feet. 

"Obviously not, genius." George tells him, looking around to make sure no more were coming. They were inside a large, spacious building. They couldn't really tell what it had been used for, but their best guess was it was a storage building. 

"Don't fight again." Bad says, moving over to Sapnap with some bandage when he sees the large cut on his arm.

Dream grumbles, sitting down on some large metal block covered with a white sheet. 

Bad wraps the bandage around Sap, tying it in place. Sapnap gives him a thanks before moving off to start searching the building. 

George follows after him, pulling his flashlight out of his backpack and turning it on for them. 

Bad sits down next to Dream, patting his back. "You okay?"

"Yeah. That was just--" he shakes his head, "whew, that was scary." 

Bad nods understanding. He pulls out a metal water bottle from his backpack, taking a drink. 

George is following just behind Sapnap, shining the light ahead of them so they could see where they were going. 

"It looks like it's all construction stuff." Sapnap says, disappointed. George goes up to a pile of wooden planks, picking one up. 

"If it's all this place has, we might as well take some. It could be useful." George tells him. He hands Sapnap some planks, and grabs some himself before they keep going.

They manage to get a tool set, which was probably going to be helpful. It had a hammer, two screwdrivers, some nails and screws, and pliers. 

After finding nothing else, they head back to the entrance. Bad spots them first, going up to grab some of the planks from them. Dream follows, shoving his bat into his backpack. 

"Good idea. We can use those for something." Dream tells them. They start heading out, onto the street. The sun was setting, casting hard shadows to the ground. 

It takes a few minutes before they're nearing the plot of land they were currently using as home. It had probably been owned by someone very rich who ran away to Australia the moment the outbreak was reported. It had a large backyard and a reasonably large front one. It was maybe all together the size of two football fields. It was lined with a 6.5 foot tall metal fence, vertical black poles about five inches apart, ending with spikes on both ends.

As they entered through the gate, they shoved a heavy, fully metal table against it. They've been doing this ever since a zombie had accidentally opened it when they were trying to get away. 

They dropped the wooden planks at the side of the house before going inside. Sapnap groans as he falls into the couch, flinging his backpack off. 

"God this headache won't go away." Sap grumbled. 

"I'm about to force Tylenol down your throat." Dream tells him, rummaging in his backpack before pulling out the bottle. 

Sapanp has had the persisting headache for more than a day, but he insisted on it not being bad enough to take medicine for it. 

"We need to save that for something worse, like a broken arm." He tells Dream. 

"We can find more Tylenol. Plus, I doubt it would do much for a broken arm." Bad says, leaning over the couch. 

Sapnap sighs and holds his hand out for the capsules. Once he has them, he pops them into his mouth and swallows them down with some water. 

"You finally got him to take something?" George asks as he rounds the corner. 

"Shut up." Sapnap throws at him, but he was smiling slightly. 

"Who's first nightshift?" Dream asks, moving towards the kitchen. There was a paper on the fridge that had their schedules. 

"I think it's me tonight." Bad says, following the other. 

Dream hums as he reads the paper, "Yup. Then George takes second." 

"Hear that George?" Bad yells to the living room. He gets a "Yes" in response from him. 

Then, George is in the kitchen. He pulls open the fridge, takes out the half full can of spaghetti-o's. He thinks about throwing it in the microwave, but they tried to reserve power where they can. So he decides to just eat them cold--not like he's not used to it already. 

The house had felt like a gift from the heavens. Pretty much every big house, especially with generators, were taken up by other survivors. They had realized about a week in that the house had solar panels. They were able to use those to keep the fridge running nonstop, as it could hold up to 20 hours of extra power to use when it was dark or stormy. They used the generator when they wanted to cook food, but that was it. They kept it off at all times except for that. Gasoline was exceptionally hard to find, as most gas pumps don't work anymore. 

George grabs a spoon and sits at the dining table, starting to eat the rest of it out of the can. 

"At least put it in a bowl." Bad says as he walks by him.

George shrugs slightly, and Dream says "It's actually better that he doesn't, less bowls to clean." He says.

That's one thing they don't have, running water. They have to go down to the river a couple miles away to get any. Which means if they wanted to wash clothes, they normally take them with them and just wash it in the river. For dishes, even though they normally tried to use paper ones, they brought back a small bucket of water to boil over a fire out back.

They had made their own campfire area a while ago, rocks surrounding it and creating a small wall. On top was a metal grate type thing, which they would put the bucket on. They had a few buckets actually, three were smaller, the one they used for dishes, and the two others they used to get water for drinking and bring it back. The larger one they used to put their drinking water in once they had boiled it. As soon as it's empty, they go off to get more, it holding the amount of two small buckets perfectly.

Once George had finished his food, he bid them goodnight and retired to the room he claimed for himself. 

It had been really weird sleeping in some stranger's bed, but at least he didn't have to share one like Sapnap and Bad. 

He falls asleep on top of the blanket.

Sapnap had fallen asleep on the couch by the time Bad was getting ready to patrol. Dream gave him his bat, and then reminded him to scream if they need him, before walking off to his room. 

Bad steps outside, cooler air hitting his face. He pushes up his glasses as he walks out towards the fence. There's a crack in the corner of the right lens, and Sapnap keeps telling him to use his second pair, but he figures it's better to totally smash these before breaking his good ones. 

He walks the perimeter, staring out to watch for any zombies. He spots one way off in the distance, but it doesn't seem like it's coming any closer, instead just kind of walking around in a small circle.

After having scoped out around the fence, Bad uses the ladder at the side of the house to climb up on the roof. This is where they generally sit during their nightshift, up on the roof where they can see over every angle. Bad pulls his backpack off before rummaging in it for the book he's been reading. It's really long, he's spent about 12 hours reading it and he's only halfway done. But, that's why he chose it. 

After picking up where he left off, Bad looks out to check for Zombies after every chapter. Generally they can't sneak up, they're not quiet and they're slower than average walking speed. 

Bad stops reading after about 3 hours, putting the book away. He sits there, doing nothing for a while.

None of them used to be okay with doing nothing for long periods of time. Phones. TVs, laptops, there was always something to do even if you weren't doing anything. 

But this was really nothing. Literally staring off into space for hours on end has become something they all had to get accustomed to. 

Occasionally, if one of them is genuinely feeling like they're going crazy from it, they use the generator to watch a movie on one of the smaller TVs. The house had multiple DVD players, along with a bookshelf of movies to watch. But that only happens every great once in a while, even less now that they're used to not having it.

They try their best to do other things though. They've found board games out of stores, played cards, tried to learn instruments. 

Sapnap and George had once even gotten into a fight, but it was purposeful, pretty much like boxing. Bad put a hole in that as soon as he heard about it, but he's pretty sure they still do it sometimes anyways when he's gone. 

Dream has taken up writing, and he writes pretty much every chance he can get. Bad doesn't know what he writes, because he won't tell him, but he thinks it's probably creative stories--Dream used to write those years ago, and had talked about wanting to do it again before the outbreak had happened. 

Bad reads a lot, pretty much everything except horror. He's got a big stack of already read books in one area of his room, and unread ones in another. 

Sapnap had taken up the hobby of drawing. He wasn't great at it when he started, but he used a lot of How To books he's found, and Bad has to admit he's getting good at it at this point. 

George kind of did a mix of everything, from journaling to sketching to reading, but he's also the only one who actually stuck with learning a new instrument. He learned to play the guitar, and every so often Bad can hear him singing softly while he plays. 

Bad looks up into the sky, studying the moon. It was right above him, signaling his shift was over. After packing his things back in his bag, he descended down the ladder. 

Once inside, he goes to George's room, and shakes him awake softly. "Your turn." He says, waiting for the other to sit up. 

"See you in the morning." George tells him as he starts getting ready. Bad hands him Dream's bat and goes to his shared room. He finds Sapnap had, at some point, migrated there. After getting ready for bed, he lays down. As much as it sucked having to share a bed, he was glad it was a Wyoming king size, it could easily fit three people. He pulls up his own blanket and falls asleep within seconds. 

George grabs his guitar as he leaves the house. He does a patrol around the edges of the fence. After only seeing one zombie, which he believes is walking circles around itself, he climbs up to the roof of the house. 

He plays the guitar quietly for a while, softly singing. He tries to do songs he knows from before the outbreak, but without the internet or music books on them, it's kind of hard. He really just guesses mostly. 

The moon is getting close to the horizon, and on the other side light was starting to shine in the sky. To him, it looked like a blur of gross colors, green and yellow and grey.

George hears the front door open, and he hears someone coming up the ladder. 

"Hey." Dream says as his head peeks over the roof. He climbs up, and moves over to sit next to George. 

"Hey." George responded. "You're up early." 

Dream shrugs a bit, "I've been waking up early these past few days. Can't stop it." 

George nods and looks back at the sunrise. He sighs, "Is it really as beautiful as everyone makes it out to be?" 

"What? The sunrise?" Dream asks, having followed his gaze to the horizon. 

"Yeah." 

Dream hums softly, "I guess it depends on who you ask. I bet Sapnap would go off about how amazing it is, but it's just kinda pretty to me."

George finds himself nodding again, and he throws his things into his backpack. 

"I think the real beauty of it is just living another night to see it." Dream says. 

"There's no lie in that." George says with a dry chuckle. He stands up, "You coming back inside?" 

Dream thinks for a second before he shakes his head no. 

George leaves him there, climbing down the ladder and going inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do be writing more stories to procrastinate writing my other ones


End file.
